Criminal Minds
by It's Mellarkable
Summary: A serial killer has been caught and FBI agent Katniss Everdeen is in charge of questioning him. But when she finds out who it is she knows that there is something wrong, because the person accused could never commit such a crime. Unknowingly, she unravels an entire conspiracy within the FBI and holds documents which could lead to the downfall of the entire agency.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know I wasn't going to post anything until September but the idea was stuck in my head like a leech and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake it off. So here is the story. Also, the parts about the FBI are not what happen in the real FBI obviously, it's all just a figment of my imagination.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own the hunger games or the FBI**

Chapter1

She tied back her hair into her standard braid and put on her special badge. Fingering the dark locks at the bottom of her braid, she smiled.

She had taken a few days off from her work to take her fifteen year old sister for a vacation to visit the state of Oregon which she had once called home. Now, after a relaxing holiday, she was fit, well rested and eager to get back to the job she so loved doing; fighting crime, or as her best friend and fellow FBI agent Gale Hawthorne put it, kicking some criminal ass.

She smiled, remembering the first time she had encountered the lad.

It was at the worst time, her father had been torn to pieces by rabid wolves a few months ago. To this day she kept waking up at night, screaming for him to run. But he would never be able to hear her.

After her father's death her mother went through some kind of mental trauma and could not do more than sit in bed like an old ragdoll, eyes open wide and body frozen.

She waited for months for her mother to wake up from her mental sleep, but over time her condition only worsened. Their savings plus the money they received at her father's death as compensation for their loss, would only last for a few more weeks at most, and she knew she had to do something to keep her family alive.

A week later her mother's condition was deemed hopeless by the village doctor and she was sent to a mental asylum. Katniss

knew then that there was only one thing she could possibly do, so she turned to the woods which had killed her father, to keep Prim and her alive. After a few months she met Gale, another youth who had turned to the resources provided by the woods to sustain his family. Over time, a strong bond developed between them.

Everything changed when they met agent Boggs. He had come to enjoy the serene woods and take his mind away from his duties for a while. He spotted them one day, shooting down squirrels with their bows, and marveled at their shooting ability. He then recruited them to be a part of a top secret branch of the FBI, which was the one which dealt with cases of serial killers and the like.

Her life became much easier when she moved to New York for her new job. She was paid a handsome salary which enabled her to provide Prim and herself with all necessary luxuries.

The familiar tinkling of her cell phone snapped her out of the daydream. She checked it and found a message from Gale. Smiling, she read it out:

_Don't come to work today. Please, just don't._

Her smile faded and she snorted, he was playing tricks with her. He should have known after all these years, that she wasn't one to be messed with. Well, she would certainly get her revenge.

She walked out of the door, eager to get back to her team. There were twenty five people in the secret branch, and they were split into five teams consisting of five people each. Her team was made up of Finnick Odair, a good looking fellow with a talent for throwing tridents, Johanna Mason, a young lady who could kill people with her sharp words just as easily as she could kill them with an axe, which she was very good at throwing, Agent Boggs, Gale, and lastly herself.

She walked into an old library which was the headquarters of the secret branch. She went to the encyclopedia section and pulled out the one which was particularly fat. She opened it to page five hundred and eighty six and said her name to the little microphone she knew was hidden there and put her thumb on the middle of the page. She waited while her fingerprint was scanned and the entire rack moved to the side revealing a passage. Cheerful, she walked into the headquarters. The first person she met was Gale. He did not smile a merry smile at her like he always did; instead his face was full of worry, fear, and a hint of anger.

"Why did you come, Katniss? I warned you not to!" he exclaimed, his forehead scrunched up.

Before he could continue, Seneca Crane, the head of the entire section, came up to her.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen, you have arrived! I have some very important work for you. Please follow me." he said, fingering his beard.

She followed him across the hall, to the room where they questioned criminals.

"We are pleased to say, Miss Everdeen," he stated proudly, stroking his great beard once again. "That we have caught the serial killer who murdered Maysilee Donnor, Vixen Fox, Leevy Delouse and Cashmere Evans. He is in the questioning room right now and we would like you to be the one to question him."

Katniss shrugged nonchalantly and went to her office to get the necessary documents for the questioning. On her way out, she spied Gale, who met her eyes with a terrified look. She looked away, and, wondering why he was acting so strange that day, walked toward the questioning room.

As she fumbled with the doorknob, she looked at the murderer through the glass walls. He had his head on the table, his arms covering it and she could make out tufts of ashy blond hair surrounding his head like a mop.

She opened the door and took her seat. The killer lifted up his head and met her eyes.

She froze. She knew those eyes. In fact his entire face was familiar to her. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She knew that somewhere, someone, had gone wrong. Because the boy next to her was someone who would be least expected to be a murderer.

She looked up and saw her dread mirrored in his eyes. He had recognized her too.

Suddenly, all the doors locked themselves and every single access to the room was blocked. A faint hissing noise that got louder by the minute, reached her ears and she turned around, terrified, to see white gas coming out of the vent on one end. Her heart stopped in terror. She knew what gas it was and just how deadly it could be.

She saw Agent Crane standing in the room where people stood to hear the conversation and determine whether the criminal was telling the truth. His eyes were cold.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen," he spoke into a microphone, his voice echoing all around the room she was in. " But you know too much."

**So there, that's the first chapter. PLEASE review! They motivate me to write the next chapter sooner!**


	2. completely oblivious

**Hey guys! I've gotten a break from studying for my exams today because I've had continuous exams this entire week n I'm fed up. It's Friday today so I can catch up on my studying tomorrow. Anyways, I haven't had any inspiration for my other story yet (It's called the high school games. Check it out!) and I've wanted to continue writing this for quite a while now. So here's the chapter. Enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 2

"This is it," she thought to herself. "This is how I will die. Locked up in a room with a classmate who turned out to be a criminal. But is he really a criminal?"

Her vision grew blurry as the gas began to take effect. She could only think of Prim and wonder how she would survive on her own. Maybe Gale would help her. She hoped he would.

"Katniss!" A voice screamed suddenly. She looked around and saw there was no longer any of that deadly gas coming out and the vents in the ceiling were sucking in all that had been in the room. Her vision cleared and she saw Gale standing outside the door. She tried the knob and, finding the door to be unlocked, yanked it open and flew into Gale's arms.

"Listen Katniss," he said stroking her hair. "Go. Just get out of here. I've arranged for a friend of mine to pick you up at Starbucks. They will take you to your apartment to collect your things, and then take you to a safe place. Don't worry about Prim. I'll take her home with me." A voice called Gale from one of the other rooms. His face darkened.

"Run!" He whispered. "Now! Or they'll catch you!"

" What about him?" she asked, pointing to Peeta who had been closer to the gas vent and, having taken many a lungful of it, was still feebly stirring on the floor. "They'll kill him!"

"There's no time! Just go!" He replied ushering her to one of the many secret exits located in the building." I've hacked into their security cameras and fed them a loop. It'll last for about ten minutes and then they'll be able to see you, so be quick!"

She never understood and would never be able to understand exactly what was it that drove her to do it, but she went back into the questioning room and dragged Peeta out of the room and into the exit. He lay there sputtering as she tried to get her mind in order and focus on the task that lay ahead. Hearing voices, she realized that they would have to get out of there as quick as possible.

Looking at the state of the boy who lay next to her, she realized she would have a huge problem. Not only was he dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the trademark criminal outfit, but he was a disheveled mess, coughing and barely being able to walk. It was funny how the gas had taken a heavy toll in him, but had not caused any undesirable after effects on her, except for a wicked headache.

She couldn't fathom in the least why she had rescued him when he was clearly going to be a great burden, and her mind was too muddled to try so instead she focused on trying to get both of them out of the headquarters before the cameras came back into action and located them. She tried to make him walk but it was too much of an effort for him so instead she made him lean on her shoulder and she walked along with him hobbling beside her.

They walked along the seemingly never-ending exit path and, after what seemed like a millennium of walking, they reached an archway which split into three doorways. Katniss narrowed her eyes. None of the exits were like that. She looked at the cameras encircling them overhead and saw them moving around furiously as if they were trying to capture every detail of the place. Then it dawned on her. The ten minutes were up. They were coming.

She randomly selected a doorway and went through it, yanking Peeta along by the sleeve of his jumpsuit. A set of stairs lay ahead of them and they quickly climbed it only to find themselves on the third floor of the headquarters. Spying a small store room which she knew wouldn't have any cameras, she shoved Peeta in and entered it herself, dragging a large bureau in front of the door while Peeta's face slowly regained color and his strength came back to him as the after effects of the poisonous gas wore off.

"Hello Katniss," said Peeta as if they were old friends, which they weren't. In fact she was surprised he even knew her name.

"So what was that with the three doorways and all?"

She sighed and told him about the headquarters and how they were rigged with various traps that sprang up suddenly to stop an escapee. It was all controlled by Agent Crane and he could activate certain traps whenever desired.

"It's like a, a game," said Peeta suddenly. "Like an ancient Roman arena where they kill people or make them fight impossible obstacles for sport."

"Yeah, like an arena." She replied. "Alright, let's not dillydally; we need to find a way to get you a pair of clothes."

He chuckled. "I'm wearing my normal clothes under this jumpsuit."

She sighed in relief, glad to be rid of that worry, as he took off his jumpsuit. Underneath, he wore a pair of loose black pants and a light blue shirt that complemented his eyes and made the muscles on his arms stand out.

Just then they were interrupted by a loud banging noise outside the door coming with screams of "they're here!"

Peeta's face turned pale. They had found them.

Katniss's fear was immediately replaced by her natural survival instincts. She scanned the room, searching for an escape route. She laid her eyes on a small window. It was large enough for one person to fit in at a time, but what worried her was the height.

As the banging increased she grabbed Peeta's hand and jumped out of the window.

Peeta landed on the ground on his feet but Katniss crashed right in her back. She tried to stand up but it hurt. One foot was definitely broken and her tailbone was badly bruised. She leaned on Peeta's shoulder as they limped their way to Starbucks.

Katniss scanned the apartment, wondering what other supplies she should take. She had absolutely no idea as to why the agency wanted her dead. She didn't know anything and could not comprehend what Agent Crane had said to her. She found it very frustrating that she was being accused of crimes she didn't commit.

They had been greeted in Starbucks by a man named Gloss who took Katniss to the ER immediately. After her foot was examined and declared to be badly sprained, they went to her apartment to collect her things before they went to their safe house.

Just as she was packed and ready to go, Peeta entered the room

"I just wanted to remind you to take the documents." He said. " Although after almost being gassed to death and having to jump out of a window because of them one wouldn't them easily."

Her eyes narrowed. "What documents?" she asked.

His face bore an expression resembling a mixture of fear and curiosity. "You don't know, do you?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try and update by Tuesday or Wednesday if I can! PLEASE review!**


End file.
